Demon
Demons are a recurring type of enemy in Valkyrie Profile. Overview Variations Ghoul Fought during Arngrim's recruitment, which is actually Jelanda who had been transformed by Ghoul Powder. *'HP': ±1,800 *'STR': 120 *'RDM': 0 *'INT': 0 *'RST': Unknown *'Weakness': None *'Drop': None Attacks * Attack (cannot be blocked or dodged/countered) Greater Demon Fought as the boss in Oddrock Caves (Normal and Hard only). *'HP': 22,000 *'STR': 2,400 *'RDM': 0 *'INT': 1,600 *'RST': 150 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Poison Blow * Death Wish (reduces the target's DME to 1, has a 25% chance to succeed) Attacks * Attack (cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) Spells * Fire Storm Demon Servant Encountered in Brahms Castle (Normal and Hard only). *'HP': 2,000 *'STR': 1,200 *'RDM': 45 *'INT': 500 *'RST': 25 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Chainmail, Falchion *Attacks seldom hits Attacks * Attack * Aura Spear (3 hits of 0.67x) Spells * Lightning Bolt Succubus Encountered in Brahms Castle (Normal and Hard only). *'HP': 2,000 *'STR': Unknown *'RDM': 0 *'INT': 2,500 *'RST': 325 *'Weakness': Holy *'Drop': Dampen Magic, Heal *Attacks rarely, if ever, hits Attacks * Attack Spells * Poison Blow Lesser Demon Encountered in Black Dream Tower (Easy and Normal only) and Dark Tower of Xervah (Hard only). *'HP': 2,400 *'STR': 1,200 *'RDM': 45 *'INT': 500 *'RST': 25 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Lamellar, Bastard Sword *Guards and dodges/counters attacks often Attacks * Attack * Demon Sequence (0.7x, multi-target, cannot be guarded) Spells * Reflect Sorcery (only used on Turn 3) Inferior Encountered in Dark Tower of Xervah and Celestial Castle (Hard only). *'HP': 4,900 *'STR': 6,200 *'RDM': 55 *'INT': 500 *'RST': ±25 *'Weakness': Poison, Holy, Dark *'Drop': Long Flail, Breastplate *Guards attacks often *Attacks hit often Attacks * Attack * Aura Spear (3 hits) * Demon Sequence (0.7x, multi-target, cannot be guarded; often used while at low HP (exact percentage unknown)) Spells * Sap Guard Ridiculer Encountered in Arianrod Labyrinth (Hard only), always together with a Demon "Wiead". *'HP': 18,700 *'STR': 4,900 *'RDM': 100 *'INT': 4,200 *'RST': 25 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': None *Attacks seldom hits *Sometimes guards attacks Attacks * Attack * Trusting Edge (2 hits) * Screaming Voice (multi-target, cannot be guarded) Spells * Frigid Damsel * Guard Reinforce (only used on Turn 1) * Reflect Sorcery (only used on Turn 3) * Might Reinforce (only used on Turn 5) Dark Sorceress Encountered in Arianrod Labyrinth (Hard only), always together with a Wraith Lord. *'HP': 18,700 *'STR': 4,900 *'RDM': 100 *'INT': 4,200 *'RST': 500 *'Weakness': Poison *'Drop': Heal, Invoke Feather *Attacks seldom hits *Sometimes guards and dodges/counters attacks Attacks * Attack * Trusting Edge (2 hits) * Screaming Voice (multi-target, cannot be guarded) Spells * Frigid Damsel * Guard Reinforce (only used on Turn 1) * Reflect Sorcery (only used on Turn 3) * Might Reinforce (only used on Turn 5) Demon "Wiead" Encountered in Arianrod Labyrinth (Hard only). *'HP': 55,700 *'STR': 7,000 *'RDM': 880 *'INT': 7,000 *'RST': 1,500 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Nightshade, Ghoul Powder * Sometimes guards and dodges/counters attacks * Death Wish (reduces the target's DME to 1, has a 25% chance to succeed) * Self Heal (restores 30% of own HP) Attacks * Attack (cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) * Disaster Bolt (0.5x, cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) Spells * Shadow Servant * Prismatic Missile Demon "Vallan" Two Demons "Vallan" accompanies the Dark Lord when fought in Arianrod Labyrinth (Hard only). *'HP': 70,000 *'STR': 5,500 *'RDM': 500 *'INT': 0 *'RST': 25 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Mithril Ore * Sometimes guards attacks * Death Wish (reduces the target's DME to 1, has a 25% chance to succeed) * Self Heal (restores 30% of own HP) Attacks * Attack (cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) * Disaster Bolt (0.5x, cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) Demon "Zorkreyl" Encountered in Seraphic Gate. *'HP': 299,900 *'STR': 10,000 *'RDM': 400 *'INT': 9,000 *'RST': 2,000 *'Weakness': None *'Drop': Lapis Lazuli * Death Wish (reduces the target's DME to 1, has a 25% chance to succeed) * Self Heal (restores 30% of own HP; used every 5 turns) Attacks * Attack (cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) * Disaster Bolt (0.5x, cannot be guarded or dodged/countered) Spells * Frigid Damsel Category:Enemies Category:Valkyrie Profile Enemies